Pokemon Platinum: My Adventure!
by Danime12
Summary: 12-year-olds Danime and Pearl, and 10-year-old Dawn are finally going on an adventure around the Sinnoh region! It's great Pokemon battling and exploring, but, what happens when Danime, Dawn, and maybe Pearl get accidentally involved with Team Galactic's plans? Find out! Game-based
1. The Beginning!

**This is my first story, everyone reading this! Enjoy!**

***Disclaimer: I do not own any Pokémon characters, just Danime and this story.**

* * *

_Danime's P.O.V…_

_August 27, 2010… Time: 12:17 P.M… Location: Twinleaf Town, me and Dawn's House, in our bedroom…_

Today is the day that my younger sister Dawn, our childhood friend Pearl, and I get our starter Pokémon from… what's him name? Oh yeah, Professor Rowan! Man, I've been waiting for months!

Here's a very, very short background story for you: When Dawn had FINALLY turned ten years old on May 11, Professor Rowan was visiting the Kanto Region, so obviously we couldn't go into Sandgem Lab to get Pokemon.

…I'm sorry for my ignorance, but I don't know any other region except Sinnoh. I'm not that big on geography, but Dawn is! She's also very good at being polite, whereas, _I'm not. _

Oh? Wondering about who I am? I am Danime, Dawn's older sister. Call me the opposite of Dawn, and that's so true. I'm not as girly as Dawn, I'm not as polite as Dawn, I don't wear skirts and dresses, we have different personalities, and we have different aims. So there you have it. We're going back to the story.

_Pearl was supposed to be here about 15 minutes ago! _I thought. I've been pacing back and forth for five minutes, while Dawn here is sitting on her bed and reading a book. Ugh, I'm not really into books. Especially romance.

Pearl is supposed to meet us here at our house at 12:00 and then we head for Sandgem Town. But, he's not here! It's not like him, late and all. He always comes on time (or early) and then say, "You guys are too slow!" He's just plain cute like that, I've got to ad-

HOLD ON! I did _not _just think that! That's too feminine! I gotta show courage!

Then, Dawn lifts her head up, as if she hears something. I hear something, or _someone _too. It's… footsteps pounding up the stairs?! It's Pearl, I just know it!

I stop and have a slightly excited face.

"Pearl's coming upstairs," Dawn said calmly, looking at the door. I rolled my eyes and made a 'no-duh' face at her. Then the door slammed opened so hard with such force that I could feel the vibration. Man, it sounded like it's going to break.

There's that blonde, all angry, I don't know why.

"WHAT'S TAKING YOU SO LONG?!" Pearl screamed. Dawn looked teary and made a sad face. Uh-oh, I know how much Pearl dislikes girls crying. He backed away.

"What took _you_ so long?" I asked, a little irritated. I was still smiling, which is kind of strange of me. "But forget about that, let's go to Sandgem Town already!" I pushed him out of the doorway and headed downstairs. Dawn immediately stopped crying and followed Pearl and me.

Pearl, Dawn and I have known him ever since we were born. I've known him longer, of course. Dawn is two years younger than us, so yeah. Pearl's dad left a little before Dawn was born. I don't remember what his name was, neither do I remember what he looks like. But, what _Dawn_ thinks is that Pearl is more on his dad's side rather than his mom's side. Well, good inference. Now _I _think I know how Pearl's dad behaves. Kind of. Not really.

When we got downstairs my Mom already got me and Dawn's bag ready. Money, space for Pokeballs, and space for medicine is what we need. Food, we'll need a few snacks also, but there's a lot of places to eat when we explore Sinnoh.

"Now, you three be safe when going to Professor Rowan's Lab, okay?" Mom said to us.

I was thinking, 'Of course, why wouldn't we?' but of course, I've got to show some respect to my mom.

"Hey, uh, I forgot something at my house," Pearl said. Then he raised his voice. "And meet me right at Route 201, or else you owe me 1,000,000 PokeDollars! See ya!"

Then without letting us say good-bye, he rocketed off and slammed the door again.

"Pearl is going to owe me a new door soon," Mom sighed, shaking her head. "Anyways, remember to come back when you get your starter Pokemon. Another thing, didn't Danime say to Pearl that you are going to meet at Route 201?"

Oh, um, I don't remember _that._

* * *

**Okay! So this chapter was pretty short, but that's okay, it's the beginning! This is the edited version of my Quibblo version. But, await the next chapter!**


	2. Okay, Let's Do This!

**Second chapter, coming right up! I took long, didn't I? Sorry...**

*******Disclaimer: I do not own any Pokemon characters, Pokemon, some of the dialogue, or Pokemon places. Just Danime and this story. And this flash drive and laptop, this bored sensation, etc...**

* * *

**_Danime's P.O.V..._**

_One minute later..._

After Dawn and I had our bags in hand- well, I have a _backpack _- as we headed for Route 201, where we spotted Pearl. He looked like his usual impatient self, tapping his foot and crossing his arms. I rolled my eyes. We only packed for a minute, and he's already impatient? And how does _he _pack his stuff so quickly? Who is he? Flash? I didn't think so.

"Too slow!" Pearl said when we approached him. I didn't bother to argue. It would be useless. "Anyways, the _only _way to get to Sandgem Town is to cross the tall grass. Sound good?" Yeah, it did, but one thing...

"Um, Pearl, my mother said that we can't cross the tall grass because wild Pokemon might attack us..." Dawn pointed out. She's right though, I'm not gonna look like I was running for my life.

"Hey, Pearl, Dawn is right for once," I agreed with my own sister, for once. Dawn made a face at me because I said 'FOR ONCE.' "This isn't a good idea." Then Pearl put his hands on my shoulders, looking determined. I tried not to smile or blush or anything like that.

"Well, what other way is there, huh?" Pearl asked me. I didn't say anything. Then he took his hands off my shoulders and smirked. "I thought so. 'Kay, we're gonna run through really fast so no wild Pokemon will pop outta nowhere. The faster we go, the less chance we're going to see Pokemon! Then _pzzah_! We got to the Professor's Lab!" I knew what he said wasn't entirely true, but I didn't tell him that, because he won't listen.

When we were in School, Pearl was one of the fastest runners in school. He took a few paces back, and then ran as fast as he can. Before I could even get to Pearl, I heard-

"HOLD IT!" The voice sounded familiar, like somewhere I've heard in T.V... Pearl had stopped in his tracks and nearly fell forward. His expression tells me that he recognizes the voice too.

"Danime, Pearl, what is Professor Rowan doing, here at Lake Verity?" Dawn asked both of us, looking behind her. I looked behind too. Professor Rowan was here, at the Verity Lakefront, rushing towards us.

"What do you children think you're doing, trying to go through the tall grass like that without Pokemon?" Prof. Rowan asked sternly to us when he got here.

"Um, actually... it was my idea to go through the tall grass..." Pearl answered reluctantly, yet honestly. That's what I like about Pearl. He's honest, not a liar. "So um, don't blame my friends that are girls here..." Seriously? Friends that are girls? Girl friends? "And your are Professor Rowan, right? The one that gives starter Pokemon to new Trainers? You can give the starter Pokemon to my friends here..." Okay, Pearl! Way too honest! Seriously? I almost rolled my eyes at that.

"I can see your honesty. You may get a starter Pokemon of your own," Professor Rowan said. And boy did Pearl get hyped up. "Now where..."

He looked around. Does he have an assistant or something? And, who is that boy with a red hat? He looked about the same age as us. He ran towards us, holding a suitcase. There was something bouncing inside it. ...Pokeballs?

"Hey, Professor Rowan, you forgot the Pokeballs back at Lake Verity..." The boy huffed in exhaustion. Then he noticed us.

He seemed to be staring at... Dawn?! My sister?! And he looked at her in that YOU-PROBABLY-KNOW-WHAT WAY! Heh, Dawn doesn't even know. What, does he think she's pretty or something? I felt the urge to roll my eyes. Just so you know, you can find me rolling my eyes most of the time. Don't ask. It's a habit. It's as weird as a habit as eating ice cream with a fork. Laugh out loud. Not really.

But I digress. GET ON WITH READING MY WHOLE ENTIRE ADVENTURE STORY!

The boy then pretended like he never looked at Dawn. "So, um, Prof., who are these people?" He asked.

"Th-" Professor Rowan started to say, but was quickly interrupted by Pearl.

"He was going to give us starter Pokemon!" Pearl said, smiling. Hey! Interrupting is _my_ job! But whatever. The boy blinked and turned to Professor Rowan.

"Professor Rowan, you just came back from the Kanto region. Take a break?" The red-hat boy said to the Professor. Then, the Professor explained that there is a time and place where people meet Pokemon, and that they meet Pokemon anytime, anywhere. He mentioned his name; apparently it's _Lucas. _The boy- er, Lucas -nodded and put down the suitcase and opened it, where three Pokeballs lay. Piplup, Turtwig, and Chimchar. The three starters, right in front of our very eyes. I felt Pearl's excitement and Dawn's warm smile right behind me.

"I'll open the Pokeballs so you can actually see the Pokemon. I hope you guys decided," Lucas said, pushing the buttons on each red and white ball. The usual light appeared when the Pokemon were released. I couldn't help but grin.

"Are we all ready to introduced ourselves to our very first Pokemon?" I asked Dawn and Pearl.

At the same time, Dawn and Pearl spoke, except Pearl said, "Yeah, now hurry up already!" while crossing his arms, and Dawn said, "Yes, Danime." We all walked towards the small Pokemon. I, as Danime has Turtwig; my sister Dawn has Piplup; and my best friend Pearl has Chimchar. Our Pokemon kind of have similarities to us. Especially Pearl; Chimchars are speedy, and Pearl is impatient and always rushing. Turtwig has high Defense, and my personality is a tough shell that can't be broken through so easily. As for Dawn, Piplups are cute, and Dawn likes... girly stuff.

Dawn picked up Piplup and held it in her arms. She looked down at the blue water-type Pokemon. She gave her best first impression smile. "Starter Pokemon are adorable. But they won't be so cute when they evolve, so I'll asked my Mom for an Everstone."

Yeah, that's Dawn for ya! She wants her Pokemon to look cute and all that stuff for Pokemon Contests. She _does_ want to become a top Pokemon Coordinator, just like Mom. But... you know, you can do many different things besides going on a bunch of contests. You can battle... be a Ranger... pick Berries... collect rare items underground... there are many possibilities!

Some Pokemon have to evolve to look better than their form now. For example, the ugly Feebas has to eat a lots of high quality Dry Poffins to evolve into the dazzling (no sarcasm intended) Milotic!

And people say I'm forgetful, huh! I'm _never _forgetful when it comes to Pokemon! Though I don't seem like the entirely girly person, I will still care and love my Pokemon! Nothing's wrong with that!

I have been thinking of the things we're going to do once we're all around Sinnoh. But, I think I have dazed off for too long because I heard Pearl say, "Come on Danime! They left already! I wanted to battle with you, but, I'm not going to waste my time on a girl." Why, Pearl you... He did this on purpose to catch my attention, didn't he!? I snapped out of it and used my famous 'intimidating face' on Pearl, but it wasn't effective. I was far too annoyed, since this is his CHILDHOOD FRIEND he's talking to!

"You are so going to get it, Pearl!" I screamed. Dawn just watched us from aside. "As a Pokemon Trainer, I challenge you to our first Pokemon battle!"

"All right! That's what I call spirit, Danime!" Pearl cheered as he danced (aka Barry Dance). He looked mighty ready... "All right, let's do this!"

I just had to smile.

* * *

**An Odd Battle prepared... Ready?**

**_1:18 P.M... Location: Verity Lakefront... Danime closer to Lake Verity..._ **

"Okay Turtwig new buddy! Are you ready? Let's see if we can become great friends!" I said, looking at my very own Pokemon. He looked happy and determined. "Let's start off with a Tackle!" Turtwig is a pretty slow Pokemon, but it has a high Defense, which is good to me. But I've gotta think of something... I have to at least do _some _damage.

Pearl's Chimchar dodged Turtwig's attack in a flash. Man!

"Turtwig, just keep using Tackle! You'll hit!" I encouraged my determined Pokemon. But no matter what, no such luck. Yet.

"Too bad Danime, my awesomely fast Chimchar is so awesome, you can't even lower its health!" Pearl bragged. I rolled my eyes. Ever heard of the saying _'never say never_'? Well, that's exactly what I did. Turtwig seemed tired after trying to hit.

"All right then, Turtwig, get back and use Withdraw!" I commanded. Turtwig did as I said, glowing by using the Withdraw move to make its Defense higher.

But Pearl still had the more agile one. He ordered Chimchar to use Scratch, and Turtwig literally flew back towards me! He crashed into my leg, and its shell kind of hurt. But of course, I wouldn't say, "Oh my gosh! That hurt really bad! Wah," I just shrugged it off.

"Hey, you okay Turtwig?" I asked my slightly hurt Pokemon. Turtwig stood up, strong and determined, and I smiled. That's right! Now, I need to think of how to dodge Chimchar's attacks. This isn't going to work, helplessly trying to hit. It would just waste the PP, or Power Points, Turtwig has on Tackle. Pokemon are strange that way, having PP and HP and Levels, but I guess that's just an easy way to analyze our Pokemon's power. Thank the Pokemon Professors for making that stuff.

Wow, I'm so smart.

_I have to back up a bit then, _I thought. It wasn't really allowed in Battles, but I still did it anyways. I'll lure them to come closer. But then again, the Lake Verity's shore is there, and I'm going to be in the water soon. I'll have to think of how to actually hit Pearl's Pokemon. Maybe later.

"Turtwig, let's move back. I'll tell you my plan after I think we backed up enough," I said to Turtwig. I said it in a regular voice so Pearl can't hear me. Speaking of Pearl, he looked bored already and was about to give Chimchar an attack. Not a very good sign, especially since it's Pearl. I stepped back, and so did Turtwig.

Our battle area started to shift towards Lake Verity. Pearl kept shouting some attack moves, but we kept moving back, keeping a good distance from each other. It was the process of move back and don't get attacked. That kind of rhymed, didn't it?

"Come on, come on Chimchar! You can do it, just run and Scratch!" Pearl encouraged. "Don't think you can win, Danime! You _know _I'm gonna win, because I'm always the star!" I rolled my eyes. Like I'd let _that _happen on my first battle against you, Pearl!

We were coming close to the shore, I can sense it. I took a quick glance at Dawn, who was quietly and carefully observing our Battle. I could have at least seen a confused look on Dawn's expression, but instead, I saw an anxious look on her a few seconds after. Instead of looking at me or Pearl, she looked past me, to the lake shore.

I didn't look behind me to see what my sister was looking at. I didn't think it was that important. I just kept moving back with Turtwig. I have to think of how to actually land an attack.


End file.
